Generic surveillance cameras, in particular digital network cameras, are known from the state of the art and their use is widespread. The surveillance cameras are mounted outside, for example on houses or poles. Surveillance cameras are also placed inside, on the walls of corridors and stairwells or close to the entrances to or exits from offices and stores. Known surveillance cameras have a camera housing which is mounted to the building structure in a so-called surface installation with the aid of a separate mounting housing. A surveillance camera for surface installation is known from DE 10 2008 049 872 A1, for example. Another surveillance camera for surface installation is known from DE 10 2008 062 997 A1.
With the known surveillance cameras for surface installation, the mounting housing is initially mounted to the outer side, i.e. on plaster, in the intended position on the building structure; and afterwards, the surveillance camera is secured to the mounting housing. After arranging the surveillance camera in the mounting housing, an additional cover is affixed to the edge of the mounting housing and the surveillance camera is secured at the same time, said cover preventing the unintended detachment of the surveillance camera from the mounting housing on the one hand and concealing possible grooves and retaining elements necessary for construction in a visually appealing design on the other hand.
A disadvantage of such multi-piece mounting devices for securing the camera housing in the mounting housing is the great effort required for assembly and the costly production of the different components. Another disadvantage is that the assembly and dismantling, respectively, of the surveillance camera, e.g. when the camera housing needs to be removed from the mounting housing for servicing purposes, cannot be carried out without the use of tools.